So apparently angels are assholes
by E-D-C-B-A
Summary: Alice has finally convinced Sam to go visit Bobby but they run into trouble along the way. How far will Alice go to keep the young hunter safe? Part two in the Whiskey is better than demon blood series


Hunting with Alice was an experience all in itself. The pagan spent most of her time acting like a normal human even while hunting she didn't use any of her powers, unless of course some poor innocent civilian was about to get eaten by the monster of the week in which case she broke out a level of crazy that had made vampires turn tail and run. Sam was a special case, Alice seemed more than willing to let him look after himself on most occasions, the exceptions being when he was five seconds from death and demons, Alice really really really hated demons.

Sam and Alice was sat in a diner half way to Bobby's house, Alice had been hunting with Sam for very nearly three months now and had finally convinced Sam to visit the elder hunter. Sam had been feeling guilty about avoiding Bobby ever since Alice had brought it up, he hadn't seen Bobby since Dean had gone to hell and had barely spoken to him either. He knew Bobby thought of him and Dean as his own sons and had probably taken Dean's death as badly as Sam himself had. Alice was currently sat across from Sam with the biggest burger on the menu, a large order of fries and a coke, something that reminded Sam of Dean quite a bit.

"I bet you'd get on real well with Dean." Sam said off handedly as he ate his salad.

"Maybe, but he sounds a bit to much like your father for me." Alice replied through a mouthful of burger.

"You didn't get on with our dad." Sam asked curiously, he and Alice hadn't really talked about John Winchester past the 'I promised to look after you' part.

"He was a good hunter but he needed to work on his people skills something dreadful." Alice explained with a shrug. "He didn't much like me because of what I am. I only worked with him on my own a couple of times. Mostly stuck with Bobby and Pastor Jim."

"So why'd you make him the promise to look after us?" Sam knew that John Winchester wasn't the easiest person to get along with from experience but what he couldn't understand was why she'd promise him anything if she didn't like him.

"He saved my life, a hunt went real bad and he looked after me 'till I got better. You probably don't remember, you couldn't be more than four years old at the time, I was in the motel room across from you and your brother. He spent the week teaching you to play football." Alice smiled as she thought back almost wistfully.

"I remember, dad was almost impossible to communicate with so Dean wanted us to spend as much time as possible outside." Sam murmured as he thought back to that week.

"Anyway he found out one of my secrets and promised to keep it, I promised to keep an eye on you." She replied with a shrug. "Until recently it wasn't to difficult, there was no point while you were with your dad and I had a friend at Stanford who kept me updated." She trailed off picking up one of her fries and poking the mustard with it moodily. "Admittedly I shouldn't have relaxed my vigilance so much when you started up with your brother but I thought you'd be alright. Shows what I know."

"You can't blame yourself for everything" Sam pointed out with a reassuring smile.

"Sure I can." Alice assured him teasingly. "I'm actually very good at it."

Sam snorted and kicked her under the table causing her to laugh, God she was almost as bad as Dean at sharing her feelings. They finished their dinner and headed out again, they still had about a day's journey ahead of them. They'd been the other side of the country when Sam had decided he wanted to visit Bobby and they hadn't stopped to rest since then, taking it in turns driving instead. By the time night fell Sam was almost asleep at the wheel, having taken over from Alice who had been reciting the declaration of independence so as not to fall asleep either.

"Maybe we should pull over and get some sleep." Alice yawned after the car swerved to avoid yet another tree that had suddenly jumped out in front of them. "Wouldn't be the first time we had to sleep in the car."

Sam made a soft noise of agreement and pulled over at the first rest stop type place he saw. Alice was already more or less asleep as it was so Sam left her and climbed in the back, it was a bit scrunched but not nearly as bad as some of the place's he'd had to sleep over the years.

That night Alice dreamt of hell. She was in a part of hell she didn't quite recognise although in all honesty it all kind of looked the same to her anyway, as she stood there five people appeared out of nowhere looking rather battered. They didn't see Alice, just started talking amongst themselves, and Alice came to the conclusion they couldn't actually see her. Carefully she moved forward until she was directly across from them, they were angels which was both reassuring and annoying because there was only supposed to be one angel but never mind she was starting to get used to the unexpected. They were also wearing their vessels or at least the image of their vessels.

"So how am I supposed to know which one to follow, huh," Alice grumbled rather moodily.

Almost instantly one of the angels, a male with Black hair and very blue eyes turned and looked straight at her. Alice covered her mouth in surprise before an idea hit her, after all he was the only angel who had heard her.

"You better be the right one or all hell's going to break loose." She sighed, a small smile tugging on her lips at the confused look that spread across the angels face. "Not that it won't anyway, huh Cassie?" She added almost to herself. The angel opened his mouth but before he could say anything Alice woke up.

Alice wasn't entirely sure what had woken her up, it wasn't quite dawn yet and Sam was still asleep in the back. Sighing she stretched, debating whether or not to go back to sleep when she heard what was unmistakably the sound of footsteps. Alice groaned cursing Winchester luck as she sat up and grabbed her flash light, because honestly her luck hadn't been this bad in centuries. Maybe it's just a nice human psychopath she thought to herself as she got out the car, I can scare the living daylights out of them and go back to sleep. Although knowing my luck it's more likely to be something specifically after Sam and I'll have to play hero, she thought as she checked around the car and the surrounding area. She couldn't find anyone and finally chalked it up to an over active imagination as she headed back to the car. Just as she reached the car something small bounced off the back of her head.

"Seriously?" She grumbled as she knelt down and picked up the perfectly round pebble that had just bounced off her head. Still grumbling she tapped on the back window until Sam opened the door. "We have company, and I doubt it's the nice kind."

"You seen anyone?" He asked, moving over to the trunk which Alice knew contained a veritable arsenal of weapons.

"Woke up and thought I heard footsteps, got out the car to check and couldn't see anything, was on my way back when someone threw a pebble at the back of my head."

"You want to go take another look or you want to keep moving." Sam asked making sure she knew it was her choice.

Alice hesitated a moment looking across at the dark woody area they were parked in for a moment before back at Sam. The kid looked freaking knackered and it wouldn't be fair on him to go traipsing through the woods.

"Lets keep going, with any luck it's nothing." Alice sighed after a moment, climbing into the passenger side as Sam headed over to the drivers side. Alice thumped her head back against the seat a couple of times trying to work her dream out, she hadn't heard anything about the angels making it into hell although in all honesty it wasn't really surprising that Michael was keeping it quiet. She finally turned her attention back to Sam who didn't look like the sleep he'd got had done him any good.

"You look like hell." She stated, eyeing him carefully. There were deep rings under his eyes which were blood shot anyway. "You get much sleep?"

"No, had another nightmare." Sam muttered, hands tightening on the steering wheel as he shot Alice a quick glance."'bout Dean, you sure he's gonna get out of hell?"

"Yea Sam he'll get out soon enough I suspect." Alice reassured him glancing out the window with a sigh.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Let's just say I'm plugged into the best radio station for that kind of thing, he'll be out soon enough."

"Maybe you're antenna's picking up the wrong signal." Sam groused turning his attention back to the road.

"I wish." Alice muttered leaning her head against the cold window, she could feel the beginnings of a headache coming along.

Sam shot her a curious glance but she ignored it instead watching the road behind them for any signs of, well anything really. Alice ended up falling asleep again and Sam decided to let her, the poor girl had been running herself ragged recently and deserved the rest.

They drove until day break, Sam only pulling over when he almost got hit by an oncoming car, which he swore had been on his side of the road anyway. He carefully shook Alice awake, grinning when she grumbled something in Latin before opening her eyes, blinking owlishly at the sudden light.

"Wh're are we." She mumbled as she sat up her hair sticking up messily on one side.

"Old rest stop, it's your turn to drive but I need to stretch my legs." Sam replied climbing out the car and stretching. Watching Alice as she stumbled out the car. "Look who looks like hell now." He chuckled.

"Alright, alright laugh it up." Alice grumbled, her sleep had been less than restful. She stretched, her joints cracking as she groaned. "We still have water in the trunk right?"

Sam made a noise of assent as he wandered off and Alice went round the back of the car to get the water. She opened the trunk and as she did something fell down, it was a small silver coin and Alice bent down to pick it up turning it over in hand for a moment until she finally worked out what it was.

"Oh shit, Sammy." She shouted heading off after him. "Sammy answer me we've got to go now!" Nowhere, he was nowhere to be seen. Alice kept on the trail he'd been following before pulling out her phone and dialling him. She heard his phone ring and followed the sound, only to find it in a bush a way off the path. "Fuck." She cursed pocketing his phone and looking around. Swearing repeatedly she ran back to the car, dialling Bobby as she went. "Pick up, pick up…" She mumbled desperately.

"Hello?" Bobby yawned as he picked up the phone.

"Bobby, I've lost Sammy." Alice almost shouted as she got in the car.

"What! What happened? Where are you." He demanded and Alice could here thudding in the background.

"We were almost to yours and, we stopped last night because we were both knackered, I woke up thought I heard someone outside the car, went to have a look found nothing but we left."Alice rushed as she drove, her hands were shaking on the steering wheel. "We took off only stopped this morning, Sam wandered off and I was busy trying to wake up when I found a coin and Sam's just gone, I found his phone but. Damn it Bobby" She cursed hitting the steering wheel.

"Alright Alice calm down a minute and take a breath." Bobby placated calmly, waiting until he heard her take a deep breath before continuing. "Now what was that about a coin."

"Demons use them as tracking devices, I knocked it off the back of the impala. I must have woken up when they were planting it last night."

"Okay, where are you now." Bobby asked as he went down to his library. "Also do you still have the coin?"

"Yea I've still got it, I'm about two maybe three hours out."Alice explained, she'd break every speed limit in the world if she had to.

* * *

Sam woke up with a groan, his head felt like there was a bloody band playing in there. He was in what was probably a basement, his hands tied above his head to a pipe and his feet barely touching the ground. He tried desperately to remember what had happened, he'd been stretching his legs and then everything went black. He pulled at the ropes to see if he could get free but they were to damn tight, and the pipe was sturdy. He sighed in defeat, instead taking in the basement carefully. It was completely bare and there was no one else there, meaning Alice was probably safe a definite plus side. His attention was drawn to the door as it opened, revealing seven people of varying ages and genders lead by a man in his thirties. It didn't take long for Sam to work out who or what they were, the moment the leader saw he was awake his eyes turned black and Sam groaned inwardly, it was just his luck to get nabbed by demons.

"Well it seems are guest is awake, how nice." He said as he came further into the room, he was smirking rather dangerously as he approached Sam, circling him slowly. "I have to admit it was a lot easier to get hold of you than we expected. Your pagan friend is sloppy with her work"

Sam kept his mouth shut, talking to demons never did him much good anyway. Alice would find him, soon if he was lucky, but for now he'd rather let the demons talk and hope they told him something useful.

"We have plans for you Sam Winchester and we will make sure your pagan pet can't find you." Another demon, a woman this time said as she approached him with a knife.

Sam tried to avoid her but the leader who was now behind him grabbed hold of him holding him still as the woman cut an odd pattern into his chest, then another and another.

"That should keep her out of our hair." A different demon said as he approached.

The demon with the knife had stopped with the specific patterns and had moved on to deliberately deep cuts across Sam's chest causing him to hiss. The demon smirked, continuing with her work carefully.

"By the time we've finished with you Sam Winchester you will do anything we say." The demon behind him whispered.

Sam closed his eyes and heard Dean's voice in the back of his mind curse: 'Son of a bitch!'

* * *

Alice had gotten to the scrap yard in record time, and was currently doing her very best to not blow anything up, Bobby didn't like it when things blew up. Bobby was trying his best to find a spell to follow the coin back to it's owner, so far he hadn't found anything and his search had intensified when Alice had realised she couldn't locate Sam.

"It's been over five hours Bobby, we need to find him." Alice said desperately, she'd tried everything to find Sam, she'd phoned everyone, hell she'd even phoned Ruby for god's sake but no one knew nothing.

"Alice if you don't calm down I'll knock you out myself." Bobby growled at her as he pulled down another book. His face softened as he saw the dejected look on the girls face. "There nothing you can do?"

"I've tried locking myself onto Sam but he's completely hidden from me, unless…" Alice said before trailing off slowly.

"Unless what?" Bobby asked looking up at her, only to find that Alice was now sat cross legged on the floor eyes closed and lips thinned in concentration. "You know on second thought I don't want to know." The older hunter sighed returning to his books.

It took Alice ages to manage what she was attempting, locate Sam Winchesters soul. Pagans couldn't do it so whoever had Sam wouldn't have warded against it, but angels could although it took awhile to filter through the masses and lock onto a specific soul. When she did she let out a growl, of course she'd been right and he'd been grabbed by fucking demons but still deep down she'd been hoping for witches. Sam was in a bad state, the demons had seriously worked him over and they seemed to be taking sadistic pleasure in it as well. Alice physically jerked backwards, when one of the demons drove his fist into Sam's stomach, breaking the connection she'd established.

"Damn it." She growled before looking up at Bobby who was staring at her. "Wha'd I do?" She queried rubbing the back of her head she'd hit it against the wall when she jerked back, probably what broke the connection between her and Sam.

"Looks like we're being hit by a hurricane." He said pointing out the window, the sky was now a cloudy black and the rain was coming down in sheets.

"It'll die down." Alice murmured with a dismissive wave of her hand. She pushed herself up off the ground and went to the bookcase. "Do you still have that book I left here? The one with the Celtic cross on the front?"

"What the one no one can read? It's on the bottom shelf." Bobby said pulling it off the shelf and handing it to her. Alice took the book and sat back down on the floor. "You know I have chairs right?" He pointed out, shaking his head when Alice just grunted and started flipping through the book. "Take it you found Sam then?" Bobby pressed, sitting back in his chair to watch her.

"Yea, he's alive and we were right it's demons." Alice said not looking up from her frantic searching until she gave a triumphant noise and smoothed out the book in front of her. "Okay not to difficult really." She muttered to herself.

"What's not no difficult?" Bobby demanded, some times that girl really got on his nerves.

"What I need to do to get to Sam." Alice said, jumping up off the floor. Bobby went to get up but Alice shook her head. "Sorry Bobby no tag alongs."

"Now just you wait a minute..." Bobby started angrily only to be cut off by Alice.

"I'm sorry Bobby but it's to dangerous for me to try and get a human in there with me. If I make even the slightest error you could end up dead."

Bobby slowly deflated at that, he hadn't really considered the danger involved in what ever she was about to do.

"You can get him out though?"

"Cross my heart, and I'll bring him straight back here I promise." Alice assured him, waiting for him to nod slowly before taking off outside.

The old hunter watched through the window as Alice darted through the rain to the impala rummaging around in the trunk for a moment and coming out with a knife. Bobby watched as Alice brought the knife down on her left arm; leaving a long deep cut, then her right before raising them above her. The next second she was gone.

* * *

Sam wasn't really sure how long he'd been in the basement, he'd been slipping in and out of conscience for ages and there was absolutely no way of telling time down there. The demons were getting every so slightly pissed off, which could possibly have something to do with the fact that Sam had yet to break. It wasn't going to last much longer and Sam knew it.

"Had enough yet?" One of the demons a blond woman asked as she approached him.

Sam kept his mouth firmly closed, he knew that if he opened his mouth he'd get himself into trouble. Or one of the demons would try getting demon blood in him again. The demon seemed to take Sam's silence as a challenge of some sort because she quickly grabbed hold of his chin.

"Remember Sophie, no permanent damage." The lead demon, who's name Sam had discovered was Baptist, reminded her from where he was lounging against the far wall.

Sophie just smirked, pressing her knife against his throat and dragging it down slowly, leaving a bloody trail in it's wake. Sam let out a hiss, jerking away from the demon and subsequently banging his head into the wall.

"You'd think he'd have learnt not to do that by now." A different demon remarked, getting up and stalking over to Sam. "Would you like some help Sophie?" She asked as she grabbed hold of Sam's hair and jerked his head back.

Sam didn't get to find out Sophie's answer or even if she planned on answering, because a sudden noise almost like thunder sounded throughout the room and a blinding flash of light lit up the room. When the light finally died down and Sam's vision returned to normal he saw Alice of all people standing in the middle of the room.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." She stated and her voice sounded odd, loud and imposing.

"You shouldn't have been able to find us." Sophie hissed, moving away from Sam and towards Alice.

"What a shame, now if it's all the same to you I'd like my friend back." Alice stated, barely sparing the demon a glance.

"You should learn to share your toys little pagan." Baptist stated. "There are more of us than there are of you, we could easily overpower you."

"Don't you find it odd, that even with all your little sigils and spells that I still managed to find you? Did it ever occur to you that maybe I'm not as 'little' as you think?" Alice asked, her head tilted to one side.

She seemed to be paying no attention to Sophie and the other demon who'd been with Sam and who were now slowly coming up behind her, blades in hand. Sam wanted to warn her but something stopped him, a comforting feeling that told him everything was fine. Sophie was the first to get within reach of Alice, but as she raised her blade the air changed like the storm from earlier was back. As Sophie brought the blade out in a slashing motion Alice turned, side stepping with easy and grabbing hold of Sophie's wrist and twisting until it gave a sickening crack and she dropped the blade. Then with the same practised easy she drew a blade from seemingly nowhere and placed it to Sophie's throat.

"You do not want to do that. I don't like it when people try and break my toys" Alice warned, her eyes were cold and hard like a completely different person. "Anyone who wants to live should clear out very quickly." Alice said as she shoved Sophie back against the wall.

Baptist watched Alice almost curiously, his head tilted to one side and a smirk twisting his lips. Sophie was cradling her hand against her stomach and watching Alice with hate filled eyes.

"You might not get a chance to save him." Sophie growled and Sam knew what she was gong to do even before she launched herself at him.

Alice threw her knife hitting her in the back dead centre but it was to late, she'd already managed to slice her knife across Sam chest and stomach. Sophie crumbled dead before she hit the ground but Sam knew he was screwed, he could already feel blood seeping through his clothes. He had enough sense to realise that Alice was also screwed, she was unarmed and surrounded by rather pissed off looking demons. Alice let out an annoyed growl, taking a step towards Sam only to be stopped by the other demon who'd been sneaking up on her.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Baptist sighed as he stepped towards her.

"You really should have thought things through before attacking a guarded hunter." Alice replied. "I'm not losing my chance at redemption because you lot want to start the apocalypse."

"You may not have a choice." Baptist laughed as he nodded the other demons forward.

The demons were all armed with blades of some sort and Alice grinned, she could really do with the stress relief. With a simple thought she summoned two swords, and the sudden look of fear on the demons face was thrill inducing. With practised ease she moved around the demons, avoiding and blocking blows as naturally as she breathed. Sam watched in awe as she took out the first few demons as though it was nothing, although the others seemed to pose more of a problem. Sam's eyes started to drop closed, he was starting to feel light headed and he was sure he'd feel better if he closed his eyes. Alice had forgotten how easy it was doing things this way. The demons fell with very little resistance, granted they were low level but it was still pleasing. She tried her best to keep an eye on Sam but it was hard enough keeping herself between him and the demons without turning her back on them. Baptist was the last to fall and he wasn't quiet as low level as the others.

"I am impressed." He said as he attempted to circle round her. "You're not nearly as weak as we were led to believe."

"What a shame." Alice muttered eyeing the blade in Baptist's hand warily. It bore a striking resemblance to her own.

"Do you like it." He asked nodding to the knife. "It was discovered in the ruins of an old temple in Italy. My meat suit had no idea what he owned of course."

"No I don't doubt it." Alice replied moodily.

"Not nearly as confident now are you, and you seem to be out of practice unless of course the stories of angels over exaggerate greatly." He said moving towards her a triumphant smile twisting his lips as Alice's eyes narrowed.

"I could take you with my eyes closed." Alice shot back, she hadn't been wounded once in the previous fight no reason for that to change now.

Baptist attacked, striking quickly and efficiently but Alice was better blocking every blow he dealt. She risked a quick glance at Sam and immediately regretted it, he was absolutely covered in blood and his eyes had slipped closed, though he appeared to still be breathing. Alice lost what little finesse she had after that, getting to Sam was much more important than her own safety and she easily slipped through Baptist's guard and sliced his neck, ignoring the way her arm stung as his blade sliced across it.

"Bollocks." She swore running her fingers over the cut, It wasn't deep but she could still make out her wounded grace through it. "Blasted demon." She growled as she stepped over his corpse and towards Sam. "Sam, Sam come on Sam open your eyes." She said as she tapped his face lightly.

Sam made an incoherent noise, turning his face away from her hand but it was good enough for Alice and she quickly cut him down, taking all his weight even as her arm protested. She quickly led him on the floor and pulled off what was left of his shirt, his wound wasn't to deep but it was long and he'd been bleeding for some time.

"Sammy open your eyes for me kid, I need to know you're alright before I can move you, come on Sammy." Alice cooed softly, carefully binding his wound with what was left of his shirt to stem the bleeding. "Come on Sam

Bobby's probably pulling his hair out by now and I hate to worry him."

Sam seemed to react at that shifting slightly before opening his eyes. Alice grinned happily pleased when Sam smiled back, his eyes focusing on something behind her a little unsteadily.

"You have wings." He slurred, blinking owlishly.

Alice froze, she hadn't realised her grace was THAT close to the surface. She didn't have time to answer before Sam's eyes were slipping closed again.

"Better get you back to Bobby's." She sighed, carefully picking him up off the ground ignoring her now burning arm.

It took more energy to get out than it had to get in, what was her wound and a rather injured Sam in her arms but she finally made it back to the scrapyard, at least she hoped she had.

"Bobby!" She shouted desperately, her arms were beginning to tremble and the ground was slippery.

Bobby had already seen them and was outside in moments, taking Sam's weight and quickly carrying him inside, herding Alice in front of him. He led Sam down on the sofa and untied the makeshift bandage Alice had made, wincing as he took in the wound.

"You alright?" He asked her as he reached for the medical kit he had at the side of the sofa for precisely this reason.

"Uh yeah I'm fine." Alice replied distractedly, to occupied with watching Sam's breathing.

Bobby snorted his disbelief but didn't push her, focusing instead on Sam and his wounds. He'd long ago learnt that Alice was perfectly capable of looking after her self. It took him an hour to clean and cover all of Sam's wounds, apart from the cut down his front he was littered with small wounds all over his body, some were sigils to stop him being found but most had been inflicted for the heck of it. Alice ended up sitting on the arm of the sofa, one hand clenched into a fist on her lap as she watched him work. When he'd finished they manoeuvred Sam upstairs into one of the spare bedrooms and it was only after setting him down and making sure he was comfortable that Bobby noticed the state of Alice's arm.

"You idjit." He growled, making her sit on the other bed in the room and pulling out the first aid kit he had under the bed.

"Do you have one of those in every room." Alice asked in the hopes of distracting him, she'd never really liked the outcome when she was on the receiving end of that insult.

"As a matter of fact yes, and don't change the subject I asked you if you were alright and you told me you were fine." He said as he pulled at her sleeve which was now soaked with blood. "Do hope you don't like this top." He mumbled as he cut through the sleeve.

"I am fine, it's just a scratch." She assured him, wincing as the material was pulled away to reveal the gash. Although thankfully Bobby probably wouldn't realise the silvery stuff was grace and not Ichor.

"A scratch? Are you serious, Alice it looks like someone tried to flail your arm." Bobby pointed out as he dabbed antiseptic on the wound, raising an eyebrow as Alice hissed.

"The last demon was slightly better armed than anticipated." She grumbled, forehead creasing pensively. "Reminds me I'll have to do clean up, and get the others on look out for any old weapons that might find there way into the wrong hands."

Bobby grumbled under his breath as he bandaged her arm tightly, dutifully ignoring the occasional noises of pain she let slip. When he'd finished she flopped back on the bed and let her eyes slip closed, she was both physically and mentally drained, she could do with a few hours rest before she went back to clear up. She heard Bobby chuckle and tell her to get some rest as he left the room, missing the fond look he shot her way before the door closed.

The first time he woke up Sam was so disorientated it took him a moment to work out where he was, Bobby's spare room he soon realized. He turned his head and saw Alice led out across the other bed, he wanted to wake her but before he could make a sound he slipped back into sleep. The second time he woke up he immediately turned back over to look at the other bed and saw that it was now empty. He ached all over and had no desire to get up or go back to sleep so he just led there, mulling over what had happened and more importantly what he'd seen. Alice had wings, he was sure of it, he'd seen them, huge grey appendages sprouting from her back. Like an angel. He shook his head he was sure of what he'd seen and the look of both shock and fear he'd seen on Alice's face before he'd passed out confirmed it was something she didn't want known. He closed his eyes, there was no point making suppositions, he'd just ask her when she came back. It was almost an hour before Sam heard the tell-tale signs of Alice having just appeared in the room. Opening his eyes revealed that Alice hadn't even bothered to get changed since he'd been taken she was still wearing black shirt minus the right sleeve which seemed to have been replaced by bandages from wrist to elbow.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked, causing her to look up at him in surprise.

"Didn't realise you'd woken up." She replied flushing lightly, which in Sam's opinion was odd. "Does Bobby know?"

"I haven't been awake long." He lied easily. "And you didn't answer my question."

"One of the demons got lucky." She placated sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I'm fine. Which is more than I can say for you, how you feeling."

"I ache all over." He admitted. "But it could have been worse."

Alice snorted disbelievingly.

"I'd of completely healed you but those sigils were playing hell with my powers, all I managed to do was get rid of bruises and broken bones."

"Doesn't matter." Sam told her easily. "Although I do have a couple of questions if that's alright."

Sam saw the was Alice stiffened and for a second he thought she was going to disappear but she didn't.

"I was really hopping you'd chalk it up to blood loss." She muttered dejectedly.

"You have wings." Sam more or less stated with a small smile on his face. He didn't want her to think she was in trouble.

"Yea, they were supposed to come out and play but I kind of lost my temper." Alice explained with a goofy smile. "I kind of had to cheat to find you."

"So What exactly are you?" Sam asked curiously. "And also cheat?"

"Will you believe me if I say I'm a Greek goddess?" Alice queried hopefully, pouting at the disbelieving look Sam shot her. "Fine how many beings do you know with wings?"

"Furies which I've never seen, Fairies which in all honesty you seem a bit to tall to be..."Sam smiled when Alice chuckled at that. "Then there are Valkyrie which seem very similar to the modern...angel" Sam finished in an almost whisper.

Alice visibly winced before muttering almost to herself.

"Never really thought about the Valkyrie, I might have gotten away with that once." She looked up at Sam who was regarding her intently. "I promised not to lie to you." She reminded him.

"Yea you did, but if you don't want to tell me..." Sam agreed before trailing off.

"You can't trust someone you don't know can you." She sighed before sitting up a little straighter as if she'd just made a life changing decision. "What do you think I am?"

"Well I don't think you're a fury, even though it's the right religion they were evil."Sam started.

"Are evil, present tense." Alice muttered, almost out of habit.

"I already said no to fairy, so that leaves Valkyrie and angel. You said you'd never really though about the Valkyrie..." Sam trailed off, tone unsure.

"Yea, I never did spend much time with the Norse gods Loki is so very annoying." Alice explained before smiling up at him. "So I guess that just leaves angel huh?"

"Angels don't exist." Sam said with the air of someone who didn't believe in what he was saying but had been convinced it was right.

"Good in which case that puts an end to this conversation and we can just pretend it never happened." Alice suggested hopefully groaning when Sam gave her his best puppy dog eyes, causing her to reconsider her current cause of action. Which happened to be deny everything until she could no longer get away with it, which from experience could be a very long time. "Fine, fine. Yes angels do exist and yes I just so happen to be one of said angels, an archangel to be precise." She sighed, glaring at the boy for good measure.

"Then why don't they help people?" Sam asked or maybe it was demanded, Alice wasn't entirely sure.

"Because they're assholes?" Alice suggested sullenly.

"But you help." Sam pointed out, forehead creasing when Alice sighed and looked away.

"I'm not an angel any more per-se, I ran away centuries ago and joined the pagans. Heaven cut itself off from earth, they don't interfere, don't help, don't visit, don't nothing." Alice explained with a shrug. No use worrying the kid with what was to come.

"So you're fallen." Sam hesitated.

"No." Alice said quickly and quite loudly before explaining. "Fallen means kicked out of heaven, usually for disobedience, I just left. Also fallen angels tend to slowly lose they're powers, which I haven't."

"Alright." Sam agreed slowly, he was eyeing her almost curiously.

"What now?" Alice asked.

"We go on as usual." Sam said, smiling at the look of surprise on Alice's face. "It doesn't change anything."

"Don't tell anyone." Alice said suddenly and almost desperately. "It wouldn't do for some people to find out." She said in way of explanation.

Sam nodded giving her one of his most dazzling smiles and Alice groaned theatrically as she stood up.

"You'll be the death of me Sam Winchester." She laughed as she patted his leg. "Better get some more rest, I'll tell Bobby you're awake."

"Yeah Okay." Sam agreed as he led back down, processing what he had just discovered.

Alice made it out of the room and shut the door before leaning her head against it and letting out a tired sigh. This was not going the way she'd planned in any way shape or form and she was getting slightly annoyed at all these twists. There was a persistent pain starting up in the back of her mind, gentle but insistent and she gets the feeling it won't be long now before she has to head down and help Castiel.

"Bobby!" She called as she headed down the stairs.


End file.
